Kannaduki Iku
|color = oct |colorlight = octlight |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 神無月 郁 |romaji = Kannadzuki Iku |nickname = Ikkun Track-and-field Teddy |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = (former) (current) |gender = Male |age = 22 years old (2019 setting) |birthday = October 21th |height = 179.5 cm (2019 setting) |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |partner = (Juniors Group 2) |fanclub = athletic |image gallery = Yes }} is the male representative for the month of October. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Iku is a fair-skinned young male with short brown hair and brown eyes. Initially one of the mid-heights among the 12 idols, he, together with 's , have experienced the greatest height increase since their debut.Kannaduki Iku Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality Iku is lively, and athletic, preferring to be constantly in motion compared to staying still. He is the type who always looks forward and remains aware of those around him. He also exudes a natural aura of masculinity.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku Character Page Compared to the other idols, Iku comes from a comparatively normal family. He possess a normal type of common sense, making him and the ones in charge of throwing retorts at his fellow idols' antics.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama) Due to being the only member who decided to keep participating in clubs, as well as having to commute a lot, he ends up being very busy, but manages his time quite professionally. History Iku comes from a relatively normal family from Hyogo Prefecture, Japan. Although he was born and grew up in Hyogo, he went to a high school in Osaka that was famous for their club activities.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama) His is a family of four, consisting of him, his parents, and a sister who is one year older than him. They attended the same high school and often got mistaken as twins because they resembled each other so much.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue During the national athletic meet held in Tokyo, where he was due to participate in the track-and-field events, he had been scouted by a (questionable) producer.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter - Tweeted 24 May 2013, 10:34 AMTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) He got accepted into high school through sports recommendation. The university that he attends to also accepted him via sports recommendation.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Relationships Iku initially had a hard time trying to become closer to Rui, the two have become close friends, to the point where Rui now addresses Iku by his nickname, "Ikkun". Iku didn't know the details of Rui's family situation, and was thinking that he would let it be until Rui himself feels like telling him about it. Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **His surname, Kannaduki (神無月, Kannadzuki), is the name of the tenth month of the lunar calendar. **His given name, Iku (郁), literally translates to either "cultural progress" or "perfume". ***Cultural festivals in Japan are usually held around October. ***It also pronounced the same way as the Japanese verb for "to go, move" (行く, iku). *Similarly, his and Ichisaki Reina's official fanclub also reflects their position as October representatives: **Their official fanclub name, athletic, is derived from Latin athleticus and has the meaning of "strong of body; vigorous; lusty; robust".Online Etymology Dictionary ***Health and Sports Day is also held on the second Monday of October.Wikipedia entry on Health and Sports Day **Their fanclub motif as well as crest is that of a chrysanthemum, representing the Chrysanthemum Festival. ***Interestingly, while the Chrysanthemum Festival originally supposed to be held on 9th day of the 9th lunar month, which translates to sometime around October in Gregorian calendar, is held on September 9th in Japan. Trivia * He was designed with the image of a teddy bear in mind.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * His hobby is activities where he can moves his body. His favorite objects include meat dishes, animals, 100% juice, early morning air, fluffy futon that had been aired well, and wide space.Tsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Kannaduki IkuTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * He aims to become a well-built, dependable person, just like Kai and Haru.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * His eyesight (both eyes) is 1.5, the same as Kai.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Daradara Megane Hanashi - Procellarum Version☆ * He is deemed to be resembling his mother and is dog-like.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Father-like versus Mother-like)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Dog-like versus Cat-like) * He received the nickname "Ikkun" due to You's suggestion, who said that "Iku-kun" is rather difficult to say. Yoru, who happened to be there at the time, liked it so much that he started using the nickname upon Iku's approval.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) 1 → 2 → 3 → 4 ** After that, Rui, who chanced upon Yoru calling Iku with the nickname during a conversation, tried to call him "Ikkun" as well and continued to do so since he received no rejection from Iku.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - ☆The Tale of Procellarum's member, Iku's Masculinity☆ 1 → 2 ** Aside from Yoru and Rui, Shun also occasionally used the nickname.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tsukiuta. Male Group's Nicknaming List ** Chisa also used the nickname when referring to him.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * His family owns a male Shiba Inu crossbred named Gon, which is said to be quite a friendly one. * Whenever he argued with Rui, he would suddenly regain his composure and they would reconcile right away. Kai commented that Iku's way in settling down a squabble is quite good.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) 1 → 2 * He is skilled at all kind of sports, but the ones that he focuses on are 200 meters and 400 meters sprints.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) ** Aside from track and fields, he's also exceptionally good at soccer. Together with Kai, Koi, Kakeru, and You, they once talked about forming a futsal team. * He isn't good at memorizing thing and is weak at Physics and Mathematics, claiming that it's because his area of expertise is physical related things. * He can play piano, though only knows how to play the Flea Waltz.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) * He's weak against the temptation to going back to sleep after waking up in the morning, but once he wakes up he will help out Kai, who goes around waking the other members up, to wake Rui up.Tsukiuta. Drama! Sono 3. Track 1: Hajimemashite Maou-henTsukiuta. July: Fuduki Kai - "Sayonara Yume Hanabi", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama) * He had experiences of receiving offers to model for snacks and sport drinks commercials.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)Tsukiuta. Haru no Fan Matsuri 2014 * He's so masculine that sometimes the people around him feels that they turned into young maiden.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) 1 → 2 * He used to feel embarrassed wearing his idol outfits and worried that he might look out of place when working. His older sister also used to poke fun at him for it. However, he then swore to the seniors in his club that he'll grow to be a man who can look stylish even when wearing sparkly idol outfits. * A memory related to Christmas that he remembers is that when he was in elementary school, he was made fun for not knowing Santa Claus's true identity. After knowing the truth, he got so shocked that he cried in the class.Monthly Tsukiuta. Vol. 1 (December 2013) *Since the photoshoot for AGF 2016, the panda that took pictures with Iku feels attached to him, so the panda became the dorm pet. His name is Sasakuma Ichigou (笹熊一号)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass). References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Procellarum Category:Kannaduki Iku